I'm glad it was you
by karitakarita
Summary: A reader x Alec Sadler fan fiction. The story takes place somewhere in season 1. You get sent by Kiera to Alecs place. As the days pass you and Alec start to take interest in eachother : The reader is female, my apologies to male readers. . All criticism on my writing welcomed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"What was that name again?" Alec tried to concentrate on what Kiera was saying, without succeeding. The lights from his many computer screens were blinding him, making him peer through his lashes. He shook his head in an attempt to focus and started typing at an almost inhuman speed. All he had wanted the last five hours was to leave the barn and get some sleep. Kiera was working on an important mission, which had been taking a while without any results. Kiera had just recently found out Liber8's newest hiding place. Even though both Alec and Carlos were against it she had sneaked right in to the enemy's lair. Now finally the leader of the terrorists had gathered them all and started discussing just what Kiera wanted to know; what they were going to do next. Kiera repeated every word she managed to grasp back to Alec who did his best typing it. Alec was quite impressed of Kiera's lip-reading skills. When Kiera finally stopped talking, Alec used the moment to reach for an energy drink. He opened it and started taking sips, as he observed the screen which showed what Kiera was seeing. She ran back to Carlos's car, went inside and they drove off. Alec let out a sigh of relief, he had been worrying about her safety. _Who knows what Liber8 would do if they caught her eavesdropping on them?_ Alec looked at the screen to his left, the page was filled with names, street addresses, and various numbers. With Kiera having this information Liber8's plans could easily be stopped. "Kiera, I'm gonna go t…" Alec tried to say but got interrupted by Kiera mid-sentence. "Oh right, about that. You do realize that we need the reports on these people by tomorrow….I mean today? I promise you that you'll be free to go to bed after that. I'll contact you later." He heard a low beep in his earphones when Kiera shut down the line. Alec was getting a bit annoyed. Sure, he knew he was the only one who could help Kiera with her dangerous missions, but couldn't he get at least one nights decent sleep? He ran a hand through his curly hair and went back to work.

After sorting out the names from the list, he looked up every bit of information worth knowing about them. This time the people Liber8 was planning on hurting were normal, innocent people. In 2012 at least. The list consisted of people of different ages; everything from new born babies who would grow up to be fighting against the terrorists, to mothers who were unknowingly going to give birth to future politicians or members of the CPS. Kiera's plan was to take the people to safer places, and if they were in luck, Liber8 wouldn't be able to get to them. Alec took his hands of the keyboard and examined the finished texts_. Perfect_. He grabbed the empty can and went to lock up for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

You stood up from your chair, grabbed your bag and handed the essay to the professor. As you walked out of the crowded classroom you couldn't help but smile. _That went A LOT better than expected!_ History defiantly wasn't your best subject, so you had studied like nuts and it seemed like it had actually paid off! You were walking towards your locker, and when you saw [Friend] standing there you almost started running in their direction. They grinned widely when they saw you. "Hey [y/n]! Why are you looking so confident? Did [Crush name] hit on you or what?" Your feeling like you just had won a Nobel prize vanished and your face immediately turned red. You looked around the empty corridor. "Hush! Are you mad? Don't you say that name out loud! Someone might hear you!" [Friend], who was significantly more confident than you, just laughed. They wouldn't have any trouble at all asking a crush out. They were the one giving you advice and were there when you needed their help. "What is it then?" They asked as you started exchanging books between your locker and bag. You told them all about the essay you had spent the last hour and a half writing."….this time my parents will defiantly be happy! I'll get good grades, they'll give me my money and right before you know it we'll be standing in front of the Eifel tower!" You couldn't hide your excitement anymore, you jumped up and down whilst holding [Friend]'s hands. This had been your dream all semester. Your parents had promised you a three-day trip to Paris if you would get good grades. This essay was about 40% of your final grade and you had nailed it! Of course you would bring [Friend] with you, and they were as excited as you. Summer break was coming up next week, you felt like nothing could ruin your mood.

You said goodbye to [Friend] and exited the school building. Luckily your house weren't far from there. You started humming for yourself while walking down the street. When you got home you just wanted to relax: make a couple of sandwiches and lock yourself into your room with your favorite video game. But before that could happen something caught your attention: An unfamiliar car was parked in your driveway. You stopped and frowned. _That's weird_. You started strolling slowly towards the car. You were about to investigate further but stopped when you heard someone calling your name. You turned your head to the direction of the voice, and spotted its owner. It was a dark haired woman with a rather concerned face. She walked up to you and took a badge out of her coat. "[y/n], I'm Special agent Kiera Cameron and I work for the police. Will you please open the door so we can discuss a few things inside." The woman looked really professional. _What the hell?_ You felt like you had accidentally walked in on a shoot of some cop TV –show. You stood frozen for a couple of seconds before returning to reality. You realized you had been staring with your mouth open. Embarrassed, you turned around to unlock the door. You hoped you looked calm, and not terrified like you felt inside. You thought of every possible nightmare scenario. _Is my family okay? Was there an accident? Maybe they all were killed! No, that can't be happening. Like, what are the odds for that? I'm probably over-reacting._ You put your book-filled bag on the hall floor and sat on a chair, still not knowing what to expect. The woman had followed you inside. She leaned against the wall, gave you a look of don't-be-scared-it's-gonna-be-fine-actually-not-really and started telling you why she was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec gave the horses a last, quick look and closed the door to the stable. He was going to be responsible for the farm for three weeks. Well, not completely, some of his stepdads friends were going to come over a few times to help. It was a big farm with a lot to do after all. For some reason his mom, stepdad and Julian had decided to start their holiday early and had gone away. Of course they had asked him to come with them, but he knew he couldn't leave Kiera and their important work. They accepted that he was so engaged in his "research" and let him be. He felt a little guilty about not spending so much time with his family, but hey, he was doing it for the sake of humanity. They couldn't blame him for that (Although they didn't know). He jogged to the house to fetch a snack. He struggled to balance the food and cans in his arms, but made it to his computers without dropping anything. He knew that Kiera already was on her way to the first street on their list. Like always when Kiera was doing something special he stayed close to his computers in case she needed his help. He opened a bag of Cheetos and began eating while watching Kiera's screen, as if he was watching a movie. He saw Kiera and Carlos talk to several people, and they were okay with being moved for their safety. Of course Kiera didn't tell them any details, only that a gang was after them and their lives were in danger. After they had packed their bags they were moved, all to different locations. Now the time was around 4 o' clock. Carlos was driving while Kiera looked through the papers for the next person. "Next up is [y/n], she lives on [name of street].

I'll talk to her while you wait in the car." Kiera said to Carlos, and he agreed. This girl was different from the others. She was neither a baby nor a mother. Just a high school student. Alec saw Kiera exit the car and walk up to the house, scanning it with her HUD. Nobody was home. "Are you gonna break and enter?" Alec said, excited. Kiera rolled her eyes and said "No. She'll be here any minute…there she is! [y/n]!" On his screen Alec could see Kiera looking right at a young girl with big, [eye color], surprised eyes. Alec was startled. He knew it was a cliché, but there was something about this girl that left him breathless. He stared at her face like he was in a hypnosis, for a few seconds. He was happy she couldn't see him, he was acting like a complete creep. Kiera walked over to her and introduced herself. The girl looked completely perplexed but went to open the door without questioning her. When they had walked inside and Kiera had given her the same explanation she had given the others, [y/n] finally spoke. "But….what about school, and my family? They will wonder where I am. Are you sure I have to do this?" Before Kiera could answer, her phone started ringing and she took it out of her pocket, looking at the screen. "Hold on, I need to take this" Kiera excused herself and put the phone to her ear. Alec couldn't hear what the other person was saying. "Hello. Yes. Yes….what? Okay. I think I know what to do. Bye." Kiera said and hung up. She walked back to the girl and said "I'll call your school and say you went really sick. You can catch up on schoolwork later. I will inform your family about the situation, I'm sure your safety is their biggest priority. Pack a bag and meet me in the car." [y/n] looked like she was going to object, but closed her mouth and did as Kiera had told her. Kiera stepped into the kitchen and put her phone to her ear. "Alec? Can you hear me?" When Alec realized she was talking to him he sat up straight in his chair and turned on his headset. "Yeah, I'm here." "I just got a call from the station. They couldn't find a safe place for another person. I figured…your family is away right?" "Yeah….?" Alec could see where this was going, and he wasn't very sure what he thought about it. "You would do us a great favor if you could help us out with this. Look after her and such. Just don't let her be seen by anyone, understood? We'll be there in 20." She didn't give him a chance to respond. _A girl? Living with me? No way._ He hadn't even talked with a girl since he jumped out of high school. _Wait. She would be staying here for…how long? She has to sleep somewhere…?_ Alec felt anxious. He had to solve his problems but decided to get up from his seat to get more soda first.


	4. Chapter 4

After stuffing a large bag with everything you could fit, you walked out to Kiera's car. You had absolutely no idea what the next days would be like. You opened the car door and sat down in the backseat. You saw a man sitting in the driver's seat next to Kiera. _They better not be kidnapping me. My mom would kill me if she were to find out I had let strangers take me away. _You didn't dare to speak, and even if you would, you wouldn't know what to say. It was like you had too many questions to ask, and you couldn't choose just one. You were still processing this whole thing. Of course this had to happen right before the trip to your beloved Paris. You looked out the window and observed the outside; the city streets turned into country roads, and buildings to fields with cows and sheep_. Huh. The countryside?_ You started fantasizing about your crush to pass the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec had been spending the last 10 minutes running around the house, trying to find a folding bed of any sort. He finally found one in his moms wardrobe, and were on his way carrying it to the barn when he heard a car. "Shit…" he muttered to himself and practically dragged the bed rest of the way. He put it up and threw some sheets and a pillow on it. _Good enough_. He heard the car leave again. _That's strange. They just dropped her off? Oh well. Kiera is probably already busy with some other case_. He started walking to the front yard to greet [y/n], but hesitated. Instead he peeked around the corner of the house. Yup, there was [y/n], standing by the front door_. She looked lost. Why wouldn't she, they have practically left her in the middle of nowhere. Maybe she is more nervous than me? I have an advantage, I know who she is and what's going on. She can't be nervous, she hasn't even met me!_ He reminded himself that he had to act like she was a stranger, he was pretty sure she wasn't a big fan of stalkers (and he was one, considering he had looked her up on the internet the day before). He quietly stood and observed her until she started looking around. Her eyes fell on the place he was standing. She looked a bit puzzled before smiling shyly at him. Alec had always had the social skills of a brick, and was afraid of acting too awkwardly. He walked up to her to say something, but stopped and stared like he did before. She was even more stunning up close, her face framed with [hair color] locks and her- "Um….hi?" she said with a light frown. Alec forced himself to get back to reality. _Wow nice work Alec, you just failed at not acting creepy_. "Hi, I'm Alec. Who are you?" He felt like slapping himself for asking. He is supposed to know she was coming. He bit his lip and looked away . She looked up at him and blushed. _Well that's adorable_. "I-I thought you would know…I mean Kiera did tell you right? Can I stay here? Or…?" She mumbled, looking down at her feet. Alec was kind of relived she was about as awkward as him. "Oh I do know who you are, I just…never mind. Welcome, I guess. I'll take that." He said and hung her bag over his shoulder. It was surprisingly heavy. Inside of his head he was struggling with deciding what to say, self-conscious of every little movement he made. It made him frustrated. _Why do I find this so hard?_ "Thanks. Hey, are you allowed to tell me what all this is about? Why would some gang want to hunt me down? It just doesn't make sense." Alec couldn't agree more. He was also wondering what kind of threat this girl would become to Liber8. He started walking through the large farm, towards the barn. "Not really, It's a little complicated. Um, is it okay if you sleep in the barn? Our house doesn't even have a burglar alarm to protect you. You need a code to unlock the barn. I believe it would be the safest for you." _Gosh, I sound like an over-protective mother. That was not intentioned_. [y/n] nodded and kept walking on his right side. She broke their awkward silence a few minutes later. "You have horses? May I see them?" All of sudden she acted super energetic. She glanced at the brown mares that stood about 100 feet away, eating grass without a care in the world. She looked up at him with suppliant eyes. When Alec didn't answer her face got completely neutral again like she had realized that maybe she was a little TOO enthusiastic. Alec couldn't help but smile at her. "You know you're here to hide right? You can't stay outside for long and I am pretty sure we can't fit a horse in my computer room for you, or what do I know, it's not like I've ever tried..." Alec said before thinking it through. She didn't seem to notice that. Instead she looked at him weirdly and burst out with laughter. _A really nice laughter_. It was contagious too. He laughed with her. He was really glad they had somewhat broken the ice.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk had taken a while and you were glad it was over. You reaaaally hated awkward silences. You followed Alec up a set of stairs. He put down your bag and entered a four-digit code on a thing next to the door. The door made a _click _sound and he opened it, gesturing you to go in. You stepped inside. You remembered your bag standing outside and turned 180 degrees only to stumble over the doorframe. You didn't follow what happened after that and before you knew it Alec held his hands securely on your waist. Apparently he had caught you. He was standing very close. He was only about half a head taller than you. You also noticed he had this scent which you could only describe as familiar…Still surprised, you looked into his blue eyes. In them were both curiousness and amusement. Apparently he found your clumsiness funny. You blushed, obviously against your will. You felt strangely drawn to this him. That was kind of weird if you thought about it. Sure, he was a cutie, but you didn't really know anything about him. You had just met like 15 minutes ago. He might as well have been a serial killer or anything, from what you knew. You had kind of gotten kidnapped so it felt like a possibility. These sudden feelings overwhelmed you and you quickly backed a few steps away from him. "I'm sorry! I just…My balance isn't very good." You crossed your arms over your chest and focused your eyes on the floor like you had spotted something interesting. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "No harm done. I'll just have to remember to keep you away from doorframes." He said and picked up your bag again, walked past you and through a white door. You tried to glare but couldn't help but grin at him. "What are you even doing in here? Why would a barn need a co-" You went silent when you saw all of the complicated technical devices in front of you. Alec stood in the middle of them and put his hands up in a little "_tada_" gesture. You walked around and almost couldn't believe this really existed. Lots of cardboard boxes were stacked against the walls, but you could barely see them behind the crazy amount of sciency stuff(Yep. Sciency.). To the left of the computers hung a huge hammock, standing out from everything else. A folding bed also stood in there. You turned your head to look at Alec, impressed. This guy was clearly a genius. "This is really impressive!" you said. Alec shrugged again, with a half-smile on his lips. "This is mostly my dads work. I took over, continued where he left it. I mean I've done a lot of this, but not all." He talked rapidly, like he really didn't feel like discussing this. You understood that this was a sensitive subject and tried to come up with something else to say. "But why do you have a hammock in here?" He blinked a few times like before answering, looking at you like it was obvious. "I work in here like 16 hours a day. I just have to take a break and relax sometimes, I guess." "Oh." Silence fell between you. Alec flickered his eyes and sat down, doing something on one of the computers. _Welp, what am I supposed to do locked in a barn, with some stranger, for who knows how long?_ You sat down on the conveniently placed bed, about 6 feet from where Alec was sitting. The bed looked like it had been made in a hurry, with worn yet cozy bed sheets and a striped blanket. You quickly looked up at Alec(who you noted still was on the computer), and dug out a book from your bag. You had had to choose between it and your favorite pair of jeans in order to be able to close your bag while packing earlier. You had gone with the book, even though you had read it lots of times. You crossed your legs, started reading and soon your mind was deep into the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec had after several hours still not gotten used to the fact that he wasn't alone in the barn anymore. Many times he had looked over at [y/n] who sat on the bead reading, only making a sound when turning the page. He started to wonder why she hadn't moved yet. _Her legs should really have begun hurting by now. And what kind of person can possibly focus on a book for this long? Either that book is amazingly interesting, or she's trying to avoid my company_. He looked back at his display, realizing two things; one, he had been doing almost none of his work being distracted by [y/n], and two, he was supposed to have let in the horses 20 minutes ago! He quickly stood up, causing [y/n] to jump slightly and drop the book in her lap. "What? What is it?" "Nothing, I just forgot about the horses. I have to go and, uh, take care of them." "[y/n]'s face immediately lit up and she closed her book. "Do you need help? 'Cause I can help you. If you want." Alec hesitated. He felt a little ashamed for forcing her to stay in the barn, with almost nothing to do. She seemed like she really wanted to get out of there. He didn't want to treat her like he had kidnapped her, and Kiera didn't actually specify that [y/n]wasn't allowed to go outside. He just had to keep her safe. [y/n] saw his look of defeat and gave him a big smile. He put on his red checkered shirt and turned to [y/n]. "Okay, fine. Just be careful. Stay close to me." _Great. Now I sounded even more over- protective. It isn't like we are going to walk through an open battlefield. If that was the case, would I really protect her at all costs? Throw myself in front of her to save her from the gunshots and grenades? I am no Bruno Mars, but I have promised Kiera. But she can't be mad at me for thinking about my own safety, right? What if [y/n]'s life is more important than mine though? When you put it in that perspective I could be holding the future in my hands! If I screw up now, I'm never gonna forgive myself_. She nodded, still smiling. He went over to the door and he could hear her getting up from the bed and walking close behind him. When he opened the door, a cold breeze greeted them and [y/n] shuddered. Alec noticed this and handed her his jacket, hanging on the wall. She was only wearing a thin blouse after all. As the gentleman he was, Alec helped her put it on and she gave him a grateful look. Before going outside Alec hesitated one last time. _Am I making the right decision here? Oh, what the hell_. He stepped outside. "Watch out for the doorframe this time" He said to [y/n] who just blushed and avoided making eye contact. It was already getting dark out, which was weird considering it was 9 pm in June. _That's a con of living on the countryside_. _No streetlights here_. Alec left the barn with [y/n].


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally, some fresh air!_ You jumped around to stretch out your legs, ignoring the fact that it made you look like a child. Alec raised his eyebrows at you. "Sorry. My legs were asleep." "You really do want to get yourself killed, huh? Good thing it's dark out. You see that building over there? That's the stable. Wait for me there, I'll get the horses." You looked in the direction he was pointing in. The stable appeared to be located somewhere behind the fenced- in areas where the horses were. You nodded and wrapped his jacket tighter around you. _It smells nice…no, don't think that, that's just plain weird. You're weird, [y/n]. I mean I'm weird. Wait what? Yeah I think that's right._ During your inner dialog Alec had left your side. You started walking, alone. You thought about his reaction earlier when you said you wanted to greet the horses. _I just love animals, that's all. I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of horse-crazy person. And now I've convinced him to let me come with him out to the stable._ _Why did I even ask? Because I wanted to get out of the barn?_ You didn't want to admit to yourself what the real reason was: you wanted an excuse to talk with him. Now you started to regret asking, this was getting scary. You tried not to think about any of the horror movies you had seen(with [Friend], of course). You felt relieved when you were safe, under the warm stable lights. A smell of farm animals filled the air. Stalls covered up the sides of the building, with a corridor in the middle. A tractor stood parked right outside. You stood clueless for a few minutes. _What can I do here…?_ Determined to help Alec, you grabbed a wooden broomstick leaning against one of the stalls. You started sweeping the floor. Dust and hay flew up in the air. You're pretty sure that broom gave you some splinters. At last the concrete floor was sparkling clean(not really) and you put down the broomstick, satisfied with your work. You heard the sound of hooves and Alec arrived with the first horse, a hazel brown one with a purple blanket on its back. You made a squee noise and carefully approached it. "This girl here is one of our kindest. You should be able to handle her. The others are still waiting for me, I'll be right back." He handed you the bridle and left. You had very little experience with this. You stood on your toes to get a better look of the horse. This is not how you imagined a horse to be like up close. It was huge! _If Alec trusts me with her, this must be a piece of cake. _You noticed a sign above a stall to your right with a picture of her and a name. You pulled the lead, and luckily the mare kindly followed you. When she stood in her stall, she whinnied at you. She seemed happy to finally be home. She started searching your pockets for treats with her muzzle. You patted her and talked to her with a low voice. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to give you. I don't keep sugar in my pockets regularly. If I would, I would probably end up eating them myself instead. Lady, that was your name right? Do you know you're beautiful, Lady? I think you are." You rested your forehead against the side of the large horse. You were completely at peace, as comfortable as you've ever been. _This is so relaxing…_ "[y/n], are you gonna help me? You'll have plenty of time for that later." You looked up and saw Alec smiling on the other side of the gate with another brown horse. _My god he is cute. How much did he hear? Not like it matters, everyone babytalks to their pets. Right?_ With a slight blush on your cheeks you continued helping Alec.


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later all horses were in their stalls. [y/n] had done surprisingly well. "Have you done this before?" He couldn't help asking. "Nope. It's learning by doing, I guess." Alec handed her a bucket of water. "Here. Usually I don't do this alone, there's my stepbrother…" Alec hesitated. _Am I supposed to not tell her this? Nah, it should be okay. "_Oh yeah, where is your family?_" _She asked.He told her about it. She seemed pretty interested. "So you work in the stable with Julian? You two must be good friends." Alec snorted and rolled his eyes "No. He doesn't like me. " "Why is that? You're a nice guy. " [y/n] looked down at the ground, Alec was pretty sure she was blushing again. "We just don't…get along that well. How about you? I suppose you don't live alone?" That seemed to intrigue her, she happily started talking about herself. Alec and [y/n] kept chatting until they were done. This time Alec fetched and handed [y/n] a rough horse brush. "The horses need their grooming, y'know. They love it." [y/n] nodded and walked over to Lady, whom with she apparently had created a bond earlier. Alec noticed she didn't know the correct way to brush. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. _Crap, why did I do that_? "That's wrong. You do it like this… " He dragged her hand holding the brush across the horse's back. His face was inches from hers, and he felt tempted to move closer…"I-I think I got it. Thanks." She stuttered. He reluctantly removed his hand. _What am I doing? Am I trying to hit on this girl? She won't be comfortable living here if her only company is a creep. Good job, Alec._


	10. Chapter 10

You were lying in the folding bed, unable to sleep. You knew Alec had said the barn was safe, but you didn't feel safe at all. It was pitch-black in there. Like many others, you weren't really a fan of the dark. Knowing that the closest person was on the other side of the farm didn't help. You did your best to distract yourself with your own thoughts. _This is actually not so bad. I'm warm and the bed is nice. Not as nice as my own bed though. What are my family doing right now? And [Friend]? Did my family tell [Friend] what happened? I hope they will understand the situation…Because I don't. At least I'm starting to get use to this. To Alec… Oh my freaking god, do I not care about [Crush] anymore?I can't say I do…It's not like a had a chance with them anyway. With Alec, however, I have actually spoken. I still can't believe he touched my hand…and I enjoyed it. Did he? Of course not, he was just showing me how to brush. Gosh, I'm really making that seem like a big deal. But still… _You fell to sleep shortly after that, dreaming about hazel mares and a blue pair of eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec would never get up this early normally, but he had worried about [y/n] a lot and decided he could might as well go check on her. First he made some sandwiches for them. Yesterday Alec had just given [y/n] a bag of chips and soda that were laying around in the barn. She had ensured him that it was okay, but he still felt guilty for not giving her a proper meal. Right after letting out the horses he carried the breakfast over to the barn. _What time is it? 9 am? Maybe she is already up. She better be hungry, I put my heart and soul into these. Nah, at least I tried._ Alec tried to be quiet when he opened the white door, and yes indeed she was sleeping. Alec got a little disappointed but put her sandwich on a sideboard, and sat down with his videogame. When he had played for some time, [y/n] started moving around and stretching in her bed. Alec's immediate reaction was to ask: "[y/n]? Are you awake?" She mumbled something into her pillow. At first Alec couldn't hear what she was saying, so he was just about to tell her to speak up when he understood. [y/n] was talking in her sleep. Alec rolled his eyes and turned his chair back to the game. She didn't stop talking. Alec only heard some of the words. "Wait….no…What about me..?" Alec ignored her, until she said something else. "Alec…." His eyes widened. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or flattered. _Wait a second…is she dreaming about _me? _Does that mean…she actually _does_ likes me? Heck yes! _With a slight blush as well as a triumphant smile on his face he once again turned to his video game. He watched his character fall to its death on the screen, shot by an enemy. He didn't care. He already felt like a winner.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a dull, cloudy day. Not a single ray of sunlight could shine through the thick, grey, layers. You were there. You saw your family ride up a hill on brown mares. They turned their heads one last time, the last goodbye. You tried to yell after them. They could not have heard, for the horses and their riders were long gone. Lost behind the hills. Your running was pointless. You knew you could never race a horse, so you stopped. You felt more alone than you had ever done before. You tried to convince yourself that you would see them again. Some day. You sat down to cry, but someone lifted you on your feet. It was him. Suddenly everything was dissolving into a blur. _What is happening? Where am I? What…? _ A low buzz filled your ears. You realized it came from a computer. The day before flashed across your mind, and you opened your eyes. Right above you was a wooden ceiling, with a dim lamp hanging from it. Trying to be sneaky, you turned to your left side and peeked up at Alec. Today he was wearing a blue hoodie and worn-out jeans. It fitted him perfectly. He held a PlayStation controller in his hands and was wearing a headset. _He's a gamer. I should have known, that's kind of a geek stereotype, right? But Alec is not some regular geek. He is an adorable one. I wonder what game he is playing…_ You let dusty air fill your lungs, and noticed a certain smell. Food. You were hungry after the small snack, that was supposedly dinner, yesterday. The smell came from a table right beside you. _Sandwich? Yes!_ Not some regular cheese or ham sandwich, this was the real deal. You saw tomato , lettuce, cucumber…_this might as well be from subway! _ As you sat up to eat, Alec noticed you were awake. "Oh, hey! I figured you would wake up soon. I put breakfast right there." He nodded in the tables direction and returned to his game, probably to not disturb you. You took the sandwich in your hands, but stopped right there staring at the walls for a moment. _What was I dreaming…?_

Alec hadn't left his chair in the last 30 minutes. By then you were all dressed and unfortunately, restless. You sneaked up behind Alec to see what he was playing. _It's [game you are totally boss at]! What if I…_Alec spun his chair and practically fell out of it when he saw you standing there. "Oh my GOD [y/n]! I'm wearing headphones! I think I had a minor heart attack!" The bizarre horrified look on Alecs face made you burst out in laughter. "I'm…sorry…" you managed to say, still laughing with your hand over your mouth. Your attention went over to the big screen behind him, and you thought about your idea. _It's kind of bold, but I bet I've played this way more times than him._ "Hey, do you have another controller? We can play multiplayer." He looked really surprised at first, then grinned widely. There was no doubt he saw you as a complete noob. He handed you a controller from a drawer beneath his desk. Your hands recognized the familiar shape of the object, and you sat down beside Alec who still looked quite arrogant. "Do you even know how to play this [y/n]?" "Oh, I've played this a few times…" He restarted the game. Throughout the levels, Alec gradually got more into the game. He had realized your true skills, and started to regret underestimating you. You sat laid back, really enjoying beating him. Always one step ahead, always more kills and thus more points. "Damn, if I had known, I would have brought better resources!" "Keep your head up,'cause I'm coming for you. You can't run. " You proceeded to laugh like a crazy villain while firing your gun at Alecs character. "I'm starting to ask myself if I'm playing with a pretty girl or a serial killer." You immediately reacted on the (somewhat weird) compliment by blushing slightly. "That's pretty much what I worried about myself when I came here." At this point Alec had paused the game. "You worried about me being a pretty girl?" You laughed and punched him playfully. "Yeah, that's my greatest fear. I have frequent nightmares about Victorias secret models. Don't tell anyone though." "Too bad I'm not one of those then. If I had been and had scared you, maybe I would even have a chance at winning. " "No way in a hundred years. Accept me as your ruler and queen. You shall pray on thou knees for mercy." "I see how it is. How does your majesty deal with _this_?" You were totally unprepared for his sudden attack. His hands went all over your body, tickling you. You tried to fight back, but he had you right where he wanted you. He found all your sensitive spots surprisingly fast, and he continued until he was practically lying on top of you. You had tears in your eyes from the hysterical laughing. Your face was inches from his. You were frozen in time. Alec seemed to want to use the moment to his advantage, but he didn't tickle you. Instead he came closer, and went for your lips. You didn't think twice-you responded with pressing yours against his. You felt close to euphoric, this was your first kiss after all. And it was magical. To your disappointment, Alec eventually pulled away. His expression was somewhere between startled to ecstatic. "[y/n], I know it's only been a few days, but…I really like you. " He confessed without hesitation. It was amazing to see him blush for a change. You smiled widely. "It's weird, isn't it? Makes you believe in love at first sight." You sat up on the floor and wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad they send me to this farm. I'm glad it was you."


End file.
